


Yeah, I messed up...

by Emma_with_her_head_in_the_clouds



Series: Trouble seems to find me... [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_with_her_head_in_the_clouds/pseuds/Emma_with_her_head_in_the_clouds
Summary: Tony isn't pleased when he gets a call from Peter saying he's stuck on the school roof. Kid better have a good explanation...





	Yeah, I messed up...

Tony answered the call, sighing in an amused way,  
"Hey kid. What's up? Shouldn't you be in school?"  
"Erm, yeah… I kind of need a lift."  
"You want me to send Happy to pick you up? You not feeling well?"  
"No. To a lift from from Happy I mean. I'm kind of not at school. Well I am. But I'm kind of stuck on the roof…"

 

Once again, Peter had found himself in a situation where he was thinking "how did I get here?" The answer was kind of complicated.

After spending a large part of Saturday trapped in a metal room with Tony Stark, Peter had a quiet Sunday, mainly spending it in his room, trying to catch up on work he missed in the week he was off school after the whole nearly drowning scenario. But by Monday evening, he was feeling angsty to get out as Spider-Man again. He looked around the streets sadly on his walk home, wishing that he was swinging above them by his webs. By Tuesday, he was wondering about messaging Mr Stark to ask if his Spider-suit was fixed yet, and when he'd be able to get back out there. But he figured Mr Stark must be busy, and would let him know when the suit was ready. 

By Wednesday, he cracked and set him a message.  
Peter's phone (15:20): Hey Mr Stark. How's it going? Did you manage to catch the guys from Saturday?  
Mr Stark (15:47): Hey kid. No, we've not found them yet, but we're working on it.  
Peter's phone (15:49): Oh right. Is there anything I can help with?  
Mr Stark (15:51): No, we've got this. I'll let you know if we need you for anything.  
Peter's phone (15:52): Ah, ok.  
Peter's phone (15:53): I was just wondering if you'd managed to fix my suit yet?  
Peter's phone (15:53): It's cool if you haven't. I know you're busy  
Mr Stark (15:55): Sorry kid, I haven't got round to it yet. I promise I'll fix it soon, and we can get you back out there.  
Peter's phone (15:56): Ah, cool. Thanks.

He tried to keep quiet and not pester him again for the rest of the week. But he felt so bored when he didn't have patrol. At least last week he'd had training, even though he hadn't been allowed out on patrol yet. But since he didn't have the suit, he couldn't really do training. He did end up having a proper workout session in the Avengers' gym on Thursday evening, with one of the personal trainers there, which used up a lot of his energy at least (he was pretty exhausted afterwards), but wasn't the same. 

It was Friday when Peter managed to find himself in trouble again. The day had started fairly well. He'd actually got his English essay written ahead of time for once so didn't have to spend homeroom trying to finish it in a rush. He had English after break, so moved the essay to the top of his rucksack whilst he was sorting through it in the bathroom. That's when disaster struck. He had his bag on the windowsill, next to an open window, and a rogue gust of wind blew the essay out of his hand. He saw it catch against one of the drainpipes on the outside of the building. 

Peter looked around. There didn't appear to be anyone watching. The bathroom was empty aside from Ned, who was still in one of the stalls. Peter pulled up his hood and peered out of the window. He wouldn't have to crawl far along the wall to retrieve his essay. He slowly stepped out, clinging to the wall with his spider abilities, and edging his way along. He reached out a hand to grab the essay, and nearly had it, when the wind took it again. He followed it, panicked. He hadn't risked his identity (and his life), to fail at apprehending his essay. The wind took the essay upwards. The material of the walls became harder to cling to near the top, and Peter had to struggle not to fall. Just before the wind stole the essay out of his reach for what might be forever, he made a leap to grab it. 

The leap probably wasn't the best idea. Not without his web-shooters. Luckily he remembered their absence before he tried to rely on them, but it did mean he had to grab out to catch hold of a sticking out section of the roof. He hung with one hand, the other clutching his essay. After the effort he'd gone to retrieve it, he didn't want to lose it again, but he was still at risk of falling- he didn't have a very good grip on the guttering his was clinging to, and didn't think it was all that secure either. He stuff the essay into his pocket- it would be crumpled, but hopefully safe. Now he had two free hands, he managed to pull himself upwards, and onto the roof. He sighed with relief.

Once the relief of not dying had passed, he came to the realisation he wasn't sure how to get down. Not without causing a scene and people asking how he'd got up there in the first place (luckily no one seemed to have noticed his escapade up the side of the building). The roof had a bit of rim on it, making it more difficult to get back onto the walls, particularly considering the slippery material at the top of them. If he had his suit, particularly his web-shooters, he could do it, but without it, he didn't feel confident. There was a reasonable chance he might fall, possibly to his death. 

He put his hands in his pockets, thinking. That's when he found he had his phone (as well as the essay). He took it out. Who could he call. He sighed to himself; there was only really one answer to that. Mr Stark would probably not be pleased that Peter had found himself in trouble again. That he'd risked his life, and secret identity for the sake of an essay. An essay that was almost certainly backed up on his computer, and he could have just printed off another copy. He really hadn't thought this through. His only hope was that he could persuade Mr Stark that he was being mature and sensible by ringing for help, rather than risking trying to find his own way down in order to keep his mess-up a secret.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STUCK ON THE ROOF?!" Mr Stark shouted, over the phone. Peter babbled away, trying to explain. Tony sighed, annoyedly.  
"Stay there. I'll come get you," he told him, "Once I've saved you, I'm going to kill you kid!"

Peter didn't think it possible a flying robotic suit could look angry, but he was wrong. He started thinking he'd have been better trying his luck climbing down. He watched Iron Man fly out of the sky and land on the roof. Luckily no one else seemed to notice; the other pupils were all back in class, and Tony had landed straight downwards, so his approach wasn't visible from any of the classroom windows. He let a sheepish looking Peter grab hold, and he flew off again. He didn't seem to be landing, so it appeared they were heading back to the Avengers' compound rather than the school. After all that, Peter still wouldn't get to hand his essay in.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was quite a short one, but I wanted to try and write another story for the series. I was making it up as I went along, so please point out any major plot holes (and any typos, because typos really irritate me haha). I'll try to write the next part when I have time (and another idea).


End file.
